


Hey - You look like you just saw a ghost!

by TheUrnMaker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Double Drabble, Ghost Hunting AU, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Psychic Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUrnMaker/pseuds/TheUrnMaker
Summary: A collection of OtaYuri prompts from Tumblr:- Ch.1: "Wanna dance?"
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hey - You look like you just saw a ghost!

“Hey, wanna dance?”

Otabek sighed, eyes glued to their faulty thermal imaging camera as he fiddled with the buttons, “Yuri, this really isn’t the best time.”

“C’mon, you and I both know this place ain’t haunted.” He plucked the camera from Otabek’s fingers and gently folded it back up, setting it to the side on an antique coffee table. The glare Otabek shot him could freeze the hearts of normal men but had absolutely no effect on Yuri.

“What? It’s just you and me. No one has to know,” Yuri shrugged. He turned his attention back to the ancient phonograph nestled between two ugly potted plants. “I bet this old record player still works, too.”

“Yuri…” Otabek’s tone held a note of warning, but something in his posture acknowledged the defeat. They had several conversations in the past about meddling with the client’s belongings, but it mostly fell upon deaf ears. Once Yuri set his mind to something, neither hell nor high waters could hold him back. Otabek watched helplessly as Yuri wound up the old machine.

Music slowly filtered through the room in a cacophony of gurgled and distorted voices that caused Yuri to cringe. “Shit, that’s scarier than any fucking ghost!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few works planned for this Ghost Hunters AU :) I hope to get to them soon!


End file.
